1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge device equipped with a conveyance belt that has media stuck to an adhesive layer on its surface and conveys it, and a pressure roller that sticks the media to the conveyance belt, and a media pretreatment method that is executed when using that liquid discharge device.
2. Related Art
As devices that perform recording on fabric such as cotton, silk, polyester or the like, screen recording devices and roller recording devices for which each color plate is prepared for each pattern to be printed have been widely used from the past. Also, in recent years, in response to digitalization, since it is possible to print on fabric without plates, inkjet recording devices that are able to handle production of a wide variety of items in small volume are rapidly becoming popular.
For this kind of inkjet recording device, there are inkjet recording devices equipped with a conveyance belt that has media stuck to the adhesive layer of its surface, and a pressure roller that sticks the media to the conveyance belt.
Also, for the inkjet recording devices, there are items constituted equipped with a pretreatment unit for performing pretreatment ahead of recording at an upstream position to the recording unit that performs recording on fabric as one example of the media as shown in Unexamined Patent Publication No. H08-311782 noted below.
Disclosed in Unexamined Patent Publication No. H08-311782 is an inkjet fabric recording device for which each constitutional member is arranged clearly divided in the sequence of the roll maintaining unit, the pretreatment unit, the adjustment unit, the recording unit, the adjustment unit, and the post treatment unit according to the flow of the fabric conveyance.
However, a device for which each constitutional member is arranged clearly divided for each step as shown with Unexamined Patent Publication No. H08-311782 becomes longer and larger, and it is not possible to provide an efficiently arranged, compact liquid discharge device.
Also, with the pretreatment unit in Unexamined Patent Publication No. H08-311782, there is only coating of the pretreatment liquid with a roller, so it is difficult to have the pretreatment liquid penetrate deeply into the interior of the fabric, and variation occurs in terms of recording quality.